let me be the truth
by A.Hirano
Summary: "Kai putus dengan Kyungsoo gara-gara aku"-Baekhyun/ "Kami memutuskan menjalin hubungan"- Kai/ "Kai hanya mengikuti keinginannya semata, suatu saat ia pasti pulang ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Dan aku akan menunggunya"- Kyungsoo/ "Jika Kai tak bisa menjadi yang pasti untukmu, biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pasti untukmu.. Saranghae Do Kyungsoo"- Chanyeol.


**Present**

**LET ME BE THE TRUTH -**

**Broken Chansoo couple slaight Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Kaibaek**

**Main Cast : ****CHANSOO COUPLE**

**CHANYEOL (NAMJA) X KYUNGSOO (YEOJA)**

**Support Cast : ALL EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE**

**Rated: T**

**Oneshoot**

**Genre : ****Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****,Typo(s), Failed Humor, Boring****, alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

Anyeong! Hira baru nih di sini :D mianhae kalau ffnya jelek atau tidak memuaskan para readers yang membaca. Karena Hira masih newbe jadi boleh donk reviewnya :D

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini ****and maaf juga kemaren postnya ga pake warning-warning dulu :D**

**Summarry : **

"Kai putus dengan Kyungsoo gara-gara aku"-Baekhyun

"Kami memutuskan menjalin hubungan"- Kai

"Kai hanya mengikuti keinginannya semata, suatu saat ia pasti pulang ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Dan aku akan menunggunya"- Kyungsoo

"Jika Kai tak bisa menjadi yang pasti untukmu, biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang pasti untukmu.. Saranghae Do Kyungsoo"- Chanyeol

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**It's Chanbaek couple and genderswitch**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

Sepasang remaja kini tengah berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar dengan sang namja berada di belakang dan sang yeoja di depan. Kebanyakan orang mungkin mengira mereka pasangan yang serasi melihat yeoja mungil itu berdiri di depan namja tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik. Namun siapa sangka mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang jauh berbeda dari yang biasa kita lihat karena perbedaan yang begitu mencolok diantara keduanya. Bisa dikatakan mereka seperti beauty and the beast.

"Yeollie aku capek, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" Sang namja yang dipanggil Yeolie itu tersenyum dan mengajak sang yeoja duduk di kursi taman yang sedang mereka lewati. "Yeol kau tahu Jongin?" sang namja menoleh kearah yeoja itu "Kim Jongin maksudmu?" sang yeoja mengangguk.

"Wae Baekie?" tanyanya lagi "Dia putus dengan Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat "Kenapa putus? Setahuku mereka baik-baik saja" sang yeoja tertunduk "Kai putus gara-gara aku Yeol" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tak percaya dnegan ucapan yeojachingunya.

"Mi-mianhae Yeol harusnya aku katakan hal ini sebulan yang lalu, tapi aku rasa hubungan kita tak bisa di teruskan" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa perduli betapa pria yang ia tinggalkan itu kini meneteskan bulir-bulir bening dimatanya "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah" Lirihnya.

Sudah satu bulan insiden putusnya pasangan ChanBaek dan KaiSoo itu. Kini semua siswa sedang memadati kantin.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Chanyeol pada yeoja berambut hitam dengan dandanan yang tak jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol. Jika dikatakan Chanyeol itu Beast versi namja maka Kyungsoo adalah beast versi yeoja. Karena penampilan mereka yang sama (sama-sama culun) dengan rambut kelimis, kacamata tebal, tak lupa kawat gigi yang bertengger manis di gigi-giginya.

"Chanyeol!" gumamnya. "Memperhatikan mereka lagi?" Kyungso mengangguk pandangannya tidak lepas dari sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tengah bercanda mesra, tak lupa senyum lebar yang tersungging dibibir merka masing-masing.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Apa alasanmu belum bisa melupakannya sampai sekarag?" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Karena aku tahu Kai hanya mengikuti keinginannya semata, suatu saat ia pasti pulang ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Dan aku akan menunggunya" Chanyeol tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo 'Sebegitu berartinyakah Kai yang telah menyakitimu begitu dalam?' batinnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan sesaat yang terjadi diantara mereka "Jujur hatiku sakit sekarang, selingkuh dalam waktu satu bulan bukanlah hal sepele Kyung, tapi aku sadar Tuhan ingin aku banyak belajar" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti "Aku setuju Yeol" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG!

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak dua kali lebih cepat melihat senyum tulus seorang Do Kyungsoo.

'Kenapa begini?' batinnya.

….

Dua bulan berlalu Kai dan Baekhyun masih baik-baik saja begitupun Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Sementara Luhan, Xiumin, Lay dan Tao yang termasuk dalam geng Baekhyun kini agak menjauhi Baekhyun dan Kai karena tak suka melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang begitu baik dicampakkan begitu saja "Huppfftt kasihan sekali Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiskusi masalah pelajaran dengan Chanyeol "Tega sekali uri Baekhyun menyakitinya" ucap Lay sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Drap..Drap..Drap..

Tiba-tiba seorang namja salah satu teman mereka berlari menghamiri keempat yeoja yang tengah memperhatikan ChanSoo. "Wae Joon oppa?apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao "I-itu" Joon mencoba berbicara dengan nafas yang tersengal "Chen, Chen jatuh saat tengah bermain basket dengan sekolah sebelah, sekarang kakinya cedera parah" keempat yeoja itu membulatkan matanya sempurna "Dimana Chen sekarang?" tanya Xiumin panic karena namjachingunya cedera parah "Langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Choi sosaengnim tadi".

Mereka segera berlari ke lapang basket dimana Kris sang ketua Basket dan Sehun wakilnya tengah berdiskusi dengan Suho dan Kai. oh jangan lupakan yeojachingu baru dari Kim Jongin yaitu Byun Baekhyun ada disana.

Dengan sedikit rasa tak suka Tao menghampiri Kris "Aku ingn menjenguk Chen ge setelah pulang sekolah" ucap tao to the point diangguki semuanya "Nee, kita akan pergi menjenguk Chen sepulang sekolah" jawab Kris.

"Mianhae hyung, sepertinya aku tidak ikut menjenguk Chen hyung. Aku ada urusan dengan Baekie. Mungkin aku akan menjenguknya besok" ucap si namja tan yang dibalas tatapan tidak suka dari Luhan, Lay, Tao dan Xiumin. "Nee baiklah Kai"

…..

"Aisshhh bagaimana ini? Dua mingu lagi pertandingan final akan dimulai" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi di kamar rawat Chen. "Mianhae" ucap Chen lirih "Kalau tidak ada Chen hyung semua bisa gawat" tambah Sehun lagi, sementara Luhan mengelus punggung namjanya bermaksud menenangkan. "Tenanglah Hun, kita akan pikirkan ini bersama" tambah Kris.

"Kita harus menemukan pengganti Chen untuk sementara hyung, karena Chen harus pemulihan selama 2 bulan" ucap Suho yang diangguki semuanya "Tapi masalahnya adalah siapa yang bisa menempati posisi Chen hyung sebagai pointguard? Itu sulit hyung" timpal Sehun dengan nada masih saja was-was.

Hening beberapa saat hingga semuanya hampir terjungkal gara-gara pekikan Chen "AHA! Aku tahu hyung"

PLAK!PLAK!PLAK! "AWWWW APPOO!" Chen mengelus kepalanya karena dihadiahi belaian manis dari 3 namja di hadapannya "Salah sendiri mengagetkan kami" Xiumin mengusap kepala Chen sayang.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Kris "Chanyeol" dahi mereka semua mengerut bingung kecuali Chen "Mantan Baekhyun noona? Maksud hyung?" Chen mengangguk "Waktu itu setelah aku latihan basket di sekolah, aku tak sengaja melihatnya bermain di lapangan sekitar kompleks kami. Dan aku bisa melihat permainannya yang sangat indah hyung" Chen memandang Kris untuk meyakinkan sang ketua "Waktu itu dia bermain street basket dengan orang yang meremehkanya, dan tak ku sangka walaupun badannya tinggi menjulang bak tiang bendera ia pointguard yang handal" Kris manggut-manggut.

"Kalau ia di poles sedikit saja oleh tiang listrik pasti ia akan semurna" empat persimpangan muncul di dahi Kris sang ketua "Maksudmu tiang listrik apa Chen?" Chen menyadari aura gelap gegenya karena tak terima di panggil tiang listrik "A-ampun hyung aku hanya bercanda".

"Hahahahahaha" mereka semua tertawa melihat kelakuan Kris dan Chen yang sedang troll itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku setuju dengan rekomendasi Chen hyung, karena aku percaya Chen hyung is the best" Sehun memberi dua jempolnya. Dan diangguki semuanya.

SREEETT!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Chen terbuka memperlihatkan duo beast yang tengah berada diambang pintu "A-anyeonghaseo kami datang kesini ingin menjenguk Chen oppa karena kudengar ia cedera" semuanya tersenyum melihat dua orang yang tengah menghampiri mereka, walaupun banyak yang mencemooh mereka jelek atau pun culun namun dimata mereka, Kyungsoo adalah malaikat yang selalu perduli pada orang lain, sedangkan chanyeol adalah sosok yang perhatian walaupun tanpa berucap "Yeaahh beruntungnya kita tak perlu susah-sush mencarimu" Kris, Sehun dan Suho langsung menyeret Chanyeol keluar rumah sakit.

Tak peduli Chanyeol yang terus meronta minta dilepaskan.

…..

Kini Kyungso dan Chanyeol tengah berjalan pulang bersama, Mereka berjalanberiringan sambil sesekali tersenyum dengan ucapan yang di lontarkan masing-masing namun ditengah perjalanan mereka melihat seorang namja dan yeoja tengah berdiri dibawah pohon cemara yang indah tengah menautkan bibir dengan mesra.

Sontak Kyungsoo mematung melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. "Wae Kyung?" Chanyeol ikut mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo . seketika matanya membulat sempurna 'Kai? Baekhyun?' namun pandangannya segera mengalih pada Kyungsoo yang matanya kini tengah mengalir sungai kecil di pipinya. "Tempat ini, juga tempat terindah dimana Kai dan Aku bertemu. Namun sekarang sepertinya mereka sudah bahagia!" Kyungsoo tersenyum walau air mata terus mengalir. "Aku juga bahagia jika seperti itu yang dia mau".

'Tega sekali mereka menyakiti malaikat sepertimu Soo' batin Chanyeol. Kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat menyakitkan itu.

….

Sudah seminggu Chanyeol berlatih bersama tim basket sekolah yang akan bertanding, tak lupa dengan Suho dan Sehun yang selalu membantunya berlatih di tambah lagi latihan khusus bersama Kris tiap malam di lapangan basket kompleksnya. Tak lupa Kyungsoo dan Tao yang selalu menemani mereka.

Dan selama itu pula hubungan Kai dan Baekhyun mulai mengalami perubahan. Mereka sering bertengkar karena Kai yang terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan basketnya sementara Baekhyun yang terlalu posesive kepada Kai yang sering membuatnya jengah, kadang Bakhyun menangis dan lama baru mereka berbaikan. Kejadian ini sudah sebulan yang lalu mereka alami, pertengkaran demi pertengkaran membuat Kai jenuh.

PLUK! Satu bola masuk dengan indahnya pada ring basket.

PROK!PROK!PROK! tepukan tangan terdengar sesaat setelahnya "Great job Chan, tak salah Chen merekomendasikanmu menjadi penggantinya" ucap Kris "Gomawo hyung ini semua berkat kalian yang banyak membantu" Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol "Ini juga berkat usahamu Chan" tambah Kris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu latihan kita sampai disini dulu. Besok kita akan coba gladi bersih" Chanyeol mengangguk dan Kris berlalu bersama yeojachingunya Tao.

"Igeo!" Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebotol air minral pada Chanyeol "Gomawo! Mau pulang sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana tawaran Key noona?apa kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo "Menurutmu apa aku harus menyetujuinya? Aku bingung Chan" ucapnya "Menurutku, lebih baik kau terima saja. Kasihan dia kalu harus membeli bahan baru untuk perlombaan lagi, itu kan mahal Kyung" Kyungsoo diam. ya semingu yang lalu tepat saat mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang mata pelajaran Jung sosaengnim, Key sseorang mahasiswa jurusan desain mendatangi mereka dan meminta Kyungsoo mencoba gaun pengantin yang ia buat karena gagal pada ukuran. Namun seteah dicoba pada tubuh Kyungsoo ternyata gaun itu sangat pas dan cocok sekali. Maka dari itu ia memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk menjadi modelnya pada acara lomba designer yang diadakan bersamaan dengan lomba basket yang akan Chanyeol ikuti.

"Tapi aku tidak cantik, bahkan semua orang bilang kalau aku buruk rupa" ucapnya sedih "Kau sudah cantik Kyung, hanya orang-orang yang pintar saja yang bisa melihatnya" terang Chanyeol "Jeongmal?" Kyungsoo yang polos sangat senang mendengar Chanyeol seperti memujinya, Chanyeolpun mengangguk pasti.

…..

"Jadi Chanyeol akan berangkat lusa?" Tanya Key pada Kyungsoo yang tengah mengukur tubuh Kyungsoo agar pakaian yang ia rancang bisa sesuai dengan lima pakaian sebelumnya. "Nee eonni".

"Baiklah sudah selesai!" Kyungsooo menghela nafas lega "Kyung kita akan berangkat lebih dulu dibanding Chanyeol, jadi apakah Yeolie kemari menjemputmu hari ini?" belum sempat menjawab pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Chanyeol dihadapan mereka "Baguslah kalau kalian berdua ada disini" ucap Key sementara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah bingung mereka "Kajja ikut aku!" Key menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Salon?" Key mengangguk semangat kemudian menyeret Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol paksa. Setelah menunggu sekitar tiga jam akhirnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang perawatan tersebut. Key memandang kedua insan itu dengan mata berbinar "Bagaimana Key bagus kan?" tanya Jino teman Key yang tak lain adalah putri pemilik salon itu. "Kau yang terbaik Jino" sementara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya diam tak mengerti karena mereka sedari tadi dilarang melihat cermin.

"Nah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sekarang kalian saling berhadapan dan utarakan pendapat kalian!" kedua pasang bola mata itu membulat terlebih Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah besar makin besar meliat namja di hadapannya ini. "I-ini sungguh kau Kyung?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, rambut panjang sepinggang dengan gaya shagy, poni menyamping kekiri mata indah yang tak tertutup kaca mata dan dress pendek sbatas lutut membuatnya begitu berbeda. Tak jauh dengan Chanyeol kini Kyungsoo memperhatikan gaya rambut barunya yang tak kelimis lagi dengan belahan di samping kanan dengan gaya sedikit berantakan, tanpa kaca mata dan kawat gigi tentunya karena sebelum ke salon mereka harus mencabut kawat gigi mereka terlebih dahulu. Membuat semua pasang mata menatap mereka kagum.

"Nah sekarang pulanglah, besok malam aku akan menjemput Kyungsoo untuk berangkat ke perlombaan" setelah berpamitan dan mengucap terimakasih merekapun berpisah.

…..

Suasana sekolah kini sangat ramai ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memasuki gerbang sekolah. "Mereka kenapa Yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo yang beada di belakang punggung Chanyeol "Aku juga tak mengerti" ucapnya acuh.

"KYAAA!" Luhan berteriak heboh ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di depan gerbang "KYUNGSOO! INI BENAR-BENAR KYUNGSOO KAN?" tanyanya antusias , sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk "AIIHHH NEOMU YEOPO!" pekik Lay dan Xiumin disusul Tao yang mencubit pipi gembil Kyungsoo "KYEOPTA!" pekiknya. "Yeolie, kau di tunggu Kris ge sepulang sekolah untuk pertandingan persahabatan dengan Yonsei sebelum gladi bersih besok sebelum berangkat" Chanyeol mengangguk. Tak lupa semua pandangan siswa siswi SHS yang memandang kagum kearah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

…..

Kini lapangan basket mereka tengah ramai karena pertandingan yang akan mereka lakukan sebelum keberangkatan tim basket lusa nanti. Terlihat Chen sedang duduk dibangku cadangan dengan seragam lengkap untuk menyemangati mereka, sementara Xiumin duduk di sampingnya Bersama Baekhyun. Sehun, Kris, Kai dan Suho tengah melakukan peregangan. "Hoshh..hoshh.." terlihat Chanyeol berlari dengan nafas tersengal "Mi-mianhae semuanya tadi Cho sosaengnim meminta bantuanku terlebih dahulu" semua mata melebar melihat perubahan Chanyeol yang sekarang, tak terkecuali penonton yang melihat kagum pada Chanyeol. Para yeoja berteriak tak karuan melihat ketampanan namja tertinggi setelah Kris itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sepasang mata kini tengah memandangnya terpana di bangku cadangan. Ya dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Suho tersenyum lembut "Gwenchana Yeol, kita masih punya waktu sepuluh menit" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Sepuluh menit berlalu kini mereka tengah bermain. Terlihat Kyungsoo, Lay, Tao dan Luhan yang menonton di bangku penonton "Kyung, kau akan ikut dengan kami menonton pertandingan mereka kan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Lay "Wae?" tanya Tao. Kini perhatian mereka focus pada Kyungsoo "Aku ada urusan, mulai besok aku dispen, tapi aku berharap bisa datang walaupun hanya sebentar" ketiga yeoja itu mengangguk mengerti. "Tenanglah kami akan menunggumu disana" ucap Luhan debalas senyum dari Kyungsoo "Yah mereka tertinggal 20 angka" pekik Tao yang sudah memfokuskan perhatiannya pada permainan mereka.

"HAH! Mana? Mana?" tanya Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo berbarengan sehingga mereka kini berdiri paling depan. "Ayo beri semangat" ajak Lay "SHS HWITIIIIIINGGGG!" pekik mereka bersamaan "GEGE AYO JANGAN LENGAH"-Tao

"SEHUNIE, PERTAHANKAN BOLANYA"- Luhan

"SUHO OPPA AMBIL BOLANYA"- lay

"YEOLIE SEMANGAT KAU PASTI BISAAAA"- Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak memandang siapa yang berteriak menyemangatinya namun tak disangka Baekhyunpun ikut menyemangatinya.

Tapi pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang kini tengah berada di bangku penonton "KYUNGSOO YA! KEMENANGAN INI UNTUKMU!" pekiknya, setelah itu permainan Chanyeol tidak sekaku sebelumnya.

TEEETTTTTT!

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 80-60 dan SHS keluar sebagai pemenang Semuanya memekik girang melihat permainan indah para pemain SHS yang berumah seketika ketika Chanyeol beraksi sebagai pointguard "That pretty good playing Chan" ucap Chen sambil berjabat tangan "Gomawo Chen". Lay, Luhan, Tao berlari ke bawah menghampiri mereka dengan Kyungsoo yang diseret paksa. "KRIS GE/ OPPA/SEHUNIE" pekik TaoLuLay bersamaan, mereka berlari memeluk namjachingu masing-masing.

Sementara Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan perlahan di tengah lapangan basket.

"KYUNG!"pekiknya sambil berlari lan memeluk Kyungsoo membawa gadis itu berputar-putar dalam gendongannya "Aku berhasil" sambil terus berputar "Yeolie aku pusing!" Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya setelah interupsi dari Kyungsoo.

Semua mata menatap mereka bahagia minus Baekhyun dan Kai yang menatap sendu. "Mereka bahagia sekali nee?" tanya Tao diangguki oleh Kris.

"Aku harap mereka bahagia" ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan melirik dua orang di sebelahnya bermaksud menyindir Baekhyun dan Kai.

Kai pergi dengan tergesa sementara Baekhyun masih setia mematung disana.

….

Seminggu berlalu babak demi babak telah mereka lewati dan hari ini adalah babak penentuan dimana tim yang menang akan mengharumkan nama sekolah dan maju mewakili kota masing-masing ke tingkat nasional. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah bergelut dengan pakaian-pakaian hasil rancangan Kibum atau biasa disapa Key. "Gwenchana?" Kibum menempelkan sekaleng minuman dingin dipipi Kyungsoo "Nee eonni". Key menghela nafas "Mianhae nee..eonni tidak tahu akan begini jadinya" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat "Ini bukan salah eonni, semua ni kecrobohan panitia hingga ada penundaan, aku tak apa-apa eonni" uapnya meyakinkan.

Sementara itu di seberang sana seorang namja tengah melamun di bangku taman memandang langit kelam tanpa bintang tangannya terulur memperhatikan benda bulat nan mengkiap seraya mengingat akan janji seseorang sebelum ia berangkat ke tempat ini.

Flashback On

Setelah selesai pertandingan Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo ke taman belakang. Hal ini sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama, dan mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat pikirnya.

Ia memegang pundak yeoja mungil bermata belo dihadapannya "Kyung, kau pergi nanti malam eoh?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah "Mianhae Yeolie, aku tak bisa menonton pertandinganmu" ucapnya dengan wajah yang di tundukkan "Padahal aku ingin sekali kau melihatku dan Aku ingin memberi kemenangan untukmu Kyung" Kyungsoo mendongak "Tapi aku akan datang pada dua hari terakhir saat semi final, bolehkah?" seketika mata Chanyeol berbinar "Nee aku akan menunggumu".

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku sebenarnya?" Chanyeol gugup dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol, ya maksud ia membawa yeoja itu adalah untuk menyamtakan sesuatu "Ah nanti saja saat kau datang di pertandingan oke!" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan menggerutu "Padahal aku sudah sangat penasaran" Chanyeol terkekeh "Bersabarlah Kyung" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Yeol" panggilnya "Wae Kyung?"Kyungsoo menatap ragu namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri "Bo-bolehkah aku meminta pelukanmu? A-aku merasa sangat gugup menghadapi besok" Tanpa jawaban apapun Chanyeol segera memeluk Kyungsoo erat, menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya pada yeoja di hadapannya ini "Nyamankah?" Kyungsoo megangguk "Sangat". Lama mereka berpelukan menyalurkan kehangatan dan debar jantung yang terasa oleh masing-masing tanpa mereka sadari, sesekali Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Flashback Off

"Mengapa kau tak datang Soo? Apakah besok kau akan datang?" lirihnya. Memasukan benda bulat itu kedalam kotak dan memasukan kembali ke saku jaketnya dan berlalu meninggalkan taman dengan langkah gontai.

….

"YA SEHUN OPER BOLANYA PADA CHANYEOL" teriak kris saat ini posisi mereka semua merasa terjepit dan hanya Chanyeol yang bebas. Namun entah mengapa permainan Chanyeol mendadak buruk tak seperti sebelumnya padahal ini adalah pertandingan penting mereka, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak focus sehingga angka mereka tertinggal jauh 16 poin 30-14. PRIIIITTTTT! Babak pertama habis dan mereka kembali ke tempat duduk pemain untuk beristirahat sebelum babak kedua.

Mereka tengah bediskusi menyusun dtrategi di babak ke dua nanti namun Chanyeol hanya melamun tak mendengarkan pikirannya berkecamuk dengan Kyungsoo yang tak datang hari ini dan ucapan Kai sebelum mereka berangkat ke pertandingan.

Flashback On

Chanyeol tengah berjalan di koridor namun tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kai dan Baekhyun yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Iapun bersembunyi de balik dinding untuk mencuri dengar.

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo kembali padaku Baek, aku tak tahan dengan semua kelakuanmu. Kyungsoo tak pernah sepertimu, ia bisa mengerti diriku apa adanya, sementara kau berbeda. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kita tak cocok sama sekali" ucapnya dingin "Ya! Memang kalau kau mau pergi ya pergilah! Kejar Kyungsoomu itu, aku tak mengerti denganmu Kai, seharusnya kau besyukur meiliki yeoja sperti aku" pekiknya "Dengan semua tingkah overprotektifmu? Dengan semua tingkah cemburuanmu? Dengan tak pengertianmu? Baek, pertama kali aku melihatmu aku terpesona, kau memang cantik tapi setelah lama mengenal ternyata kau seperti ini" ucapnya meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Flashback Off

….

PROK!PROK!PROK! tepuk tangan meriah terdengar di seluruh ruangan, juri memberikan hadiah utama pada Key karena semua desain pakaiannya yang menakjubkan terutama gaun pengantin yang kini Kyungsoo pakai, yang menambah nilai kemenangannya.

Key terlihat sangat bahagia sementara Kyungsoo selalu terlihat cemas dan tak bisa diam. setelah pengumuman para juri berfoto dengan para designer dan model mereka namun ditengah-tengah pemotretan Kyungsoo berlari keluar ruangan menyisakan semua orang yang berteriak memanggilnya dan kebingungan dengan tingkah lakunya.

Setelah menjelaskan keributan tadi mereka akhirnya mengerti "Jeosonghamnida! atas tingkahnya, ada hal yang penting yang tak bisa kami tinggalkan, jadi saya permisi" ucap Key berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaga dengan gaun pengantin yang masih melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Sesekali ia menabrak orang yang tengah berjalan sambil meminta maaf. Sepatu yang tadi ia pakai kini entah berada dimana, berganti kaki telanjangnya yang terus menapaki jalan sambil berlari ke tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya kini.

'Yeollie tunggulah aku datang' ucapnya dalam hati.

….

PRIIITT babak kedua dimulai, mereka semua terjepit karena penjagaan lawan yang ketat. "FOKUS YEOLIE!" teriak Luhan, Lay, Tao, Baekhyun dan Xiumin mencoba menyemangati Chanyeol karena permainannya kini betul-betul berantakan.

"Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak datang?" tanya Tao namun LuMinLay hanya mengendikan bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan" ucap Baekhyun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dare mat yeoja yang kini berada di bangku cadangan menonton dari dekat setelah Chen meminta izin pada pelatihnya.

"Kalau ada Kyungsoo, Yeolie tidak akan seperti ini" perkataan Lay langsung menusuk ke hati baekhyun hingga raut wajahnya berubah sendu. LuMinTao kembali focus pada pertandingan.

…..

Kini Kyungsoo berada di depan gedung yang ia tuju, dengan terengah-engah ia berlari kembali menyusuri gedung tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gedung olahraga. Ia membuka pintu penonton dan berlari kebawah berniat mencari tempat terdekat.

Ketika keadaan semakin terjepit denagn skor yang walaupun sedikit-demi sedikit mulai mengejar namun tak menguntungkan bagi tim SHS. Sekilas pandangan Sehun mengarah pada bangku penonton dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang yeoja terbalut gaun pengantin dengan bahu yang terekspose, ia sangat cantik dan anggun dengan rambut yang terikat setengah dengan jepit mahkota yang berkilau, tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertatik keatas membentuk senyum ! Chanyeol menoleh merasa seseorang menepuk pundknya yang ternyata adalah Sehun, ia memandang bingung namun Sehun hanya menggerakan dagunya bermaksud menunjuk sesuatu.

Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung mengikuti arahtunjuk Sehun. Seketika matanya langsung berbinar mengenali sosok yang tengah berlarian mencari tempat kosong "Sudah kuduga dia pasti datang hyung" ucap Sehun.

Mendadak permainan berubah menjadi lebih baik gerakan Chanyeol yang semua berantakan kini berubah mengecoh dan lebih indah, otaknya berpikir cepat dan membaca keadaan dengan sangat baik. Gerakan yang gesit,dugaan yang tepat sasaran membuat tim lawan kewalahan "Waaahhh uri Chanyeol sepertinya sudah kembali" ucap Suho di tengah-tengah pertandingan pada Kris.

BRAK! Pintu terbuka dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri disana "Yeah sepertinya malaikat sudah mengembalikan nyawanya". Jawab Kris melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu dekat hal.

Menit-menit berlaru kini skor mereka menyusul dengan cepat, seluruh penonton memandang takjub dan bersorak melihat permainan indah para pemain SHS.

PLUK!

PRIIIITTTT! Bola terakhir masuk dngan tri point cantik dari Chanyeol yang sekaligus menutup pertandingan mereka.

SHS unggul 4 pion dari lawan dan mereka keluar sebagai pemenang.

"KYAAAAAA!" semua orang bersorak riang ketika SHS keluar sebagai pemenang "HOREEE!" Pekik LuMinLayTaoBek bersamaan.

Para pemainpun saling berpelukan gembira. Namun tak berapa lama Chanyeol berlari kearah bangku pemain cadangan. Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol berlari kearahnyapum tersenyum lebar.

WUSSHHH! Dugaan Baekhyun salah, ternyata Chanyeol berlari melewatinya, semua mata berlih pada Chanyeol yang tengah memeluk erat seorang yeoja "KYUNGSOO!" pekik mereka bersamaan "Sejak kapan dia disana?" tanya Lay heran "Sejak pertandingan Chanyeol hyung mendadak membaik" timpal Sehun "Pantas saja!" Lay manggut-manggut.

….

Kini mereka sedang berada di tengah lapangan dua podium telah terisi menunggu pengumuman pemenang pertama. "Yeol, kau naik ke podium nee!" Chanyeol mengernyit heran "Wae hyung? Bukankah kau kaptennya?".

"Kau telah banyak membantu kami,aku ingin kau naik bukankah ini yang kau janjikan pada Kyungsoo?" ucapnya.

"Ta-tapi" belum Chanyeol menyela Kris sudah mendorongnya ke tengah panggung alhasil dialah yang menempati podium juara satu dengan piala kemenangan ditangannya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan hingga di akhir pidato ia berdehem berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Sebelum saya menutup pidato ini, ada hal penting yang ingin saya katakan. Teruntuk seseorang yang aku telah berjanji padanya, aku ingin dia mendengar apa yang ingin aku katakan. Kemenangan ini untukmu, aku harap kau bangga padaku, aku telah memenuhi janjiku. Maka aku akan mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin aku kau malaikat kecilku, yang selalu menemani hari-hariku disaat benar-benar terpuruk hingga aku menjadi benar-benar bahagia seperti saat ini." Ia mengambil nafas sejenak "Aku tahu kau sudah banyak tersakiti dan selalu saja kau tersenyum disela tangismu. Aku tak mau melihat airmatamu terjatuh sia-sia. Untukmu Byun Baekhyun" DEG!

Dua detak jantung yang berpacu dua kalilebih cepat, yakni Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun merasa jantungnya belingsatan dan ia tersenyum lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang memandang datar namun hatinga sedikit nyeri mungkin "Terimakasih telah memberi kesempatan padaku untuk mencintaimu karena setelahnya aku banyak mendapatkan pengalaman berharga dari apa yang kita lewati, Jika kita menginginkan sesuatu patutnya kita menempuhnya dengan cara yang baik hingga tak ada satupun yang tersakiti karena kebohongan. Itulah pelajaran yang aku dapat darimu".

Wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah merasa Chanyeol memujinya 'Mianhae.. tapi Setelah ini kita akan bersama lagi Yeol' batinnya.

"Dan teruntuk malaikat kecilku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa….jika dia tak bisa menjadi yang pasti untukmu" Chanyeol mengambil nafas "Biarkanlah aku menjadi yang pasti untukmu. Inilah jalan yang terbaik yang ingin aku tempuh yaitu bersamamu" LuMinLayTao membulatkan matanya dengan ucapan Chanyeol 'Apa Chanyeol ingin kembali pada Baekhyun? Andwaeeee' pikir mereka. "Saranghae…Do. Kyungsoo, would you marry me?".

Kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan membuat jantung Kyungsoo terasa mau copot, sesaat keheningan melanda mereka karena kaget dengan lamaran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Baekhyun merasa hancur berkeping-keping sekarang, airmatanya turun membasahi pipinya melihat Chanyeol turun dari podium dan menghampiri yeoja bergaun pengantin dihadapannya.

Semua mata terpana melihat Chanyeol kini berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang terulur memberikan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru pada Kyungsoo yang kini menutup mulutnya saking shocknya. "Marry me please" ucapnya mantap. Semua yang ada disana minus Kai dan Baekhyun bersorak

"TERIMA"

"TERIMA"

"TERIMA"

Kata-kata itulah yang mereka teriakan. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban dengan air mata bahagia Chanyeol segera memasangkan cincin berlian bermata bening itu pada jari manis Kyungsoo. "NAN JEONGMAL SARANGHAE DO KYUNGSOO!" teriaknya sambil memeluk yeoja mungil itu "Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol" bisik Kyungsoo ditelinganya. Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama menikmati aroma vanilla yang menguar dari yeojanya. Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo bridal style dan memutar-mutar tubuh yeoja itu sambil tertawa bahagia.

Kebahagiaan terasa lengkap, disaat kemenangan seperti ini, mereka melihat teman mereka bahagia.

….

Kini mereka sedang berada di kamar Chanyeol "Ssssshhh..sa..kit" desis Kyungsoo, kakinya yang lecet kini tengah dibubuhi alcohol oleh Chanyeol dengan hati-hati "Kenapa meninggalkan sepatumu dijalan?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya "Jawab Kyung!".

"A-aku, ingin memenuhi janjiku yang tertunda" jawabnya "Nah selesai" Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo menyamankan diri diranjang miliknya yang sekarang menjadi milik merka berdua dengan Chanyeol yang duduk menyender kekepala ranjang dan Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada dada bidang namja jangkung yang kini telah berstatus sebagai suaminya, walaupun mereka masih SMA. Ya setelah kejadian lamaran tadi sore, keluarga Chanyeol langsung mengadakan pesta pernikahan di kediaman Chanyeol sesuai permintaan putra semata wayangnya, setelah menceritakan perihal Kyungsoo dan membuat orang tuanya mengerti, ia ingin menikah dengan Kyungsoo setelah pertandingan basket selesai dan meminta izin pada wali Kyungsoo jika ada, dan walinyapun menyetujui maksud baik keluarga Park itu.

Tak hanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang berbahagia saat ini, keluarga besar Chanyeol yang mengetahuinyapun sangatlah berbahagia untuk pasangan ini, doa serta restu mereka berikan sepenuh hati atas itikad baik seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau marah Chan?" tanya Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang kini tengah mengelus surai gelapnya "Ani Kyung, hanya saja aku khawatir kakimu sampai lecet dan bengkak seperti itu".

"Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya meyakinkan suaminya. "Kyung, kau percaya padaku kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Jangan pernah ada nama namja lain selain aku nee" Kyungsoo mendongak "Wae? Kau cemburu eoh?" Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang macam-macam padamu termasuk..Kai" Alis Kyungsoo berkerut "Aku sudah tak memikirkannya Chan, dia sudah bahagia bersama Byun eonni" hati Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega "Tapi,bagaimana jika dia memintamu kembali padanya? Apa kau akan menerimanya?" Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dalam "Kau tahu kan pacaran itu bisa putus kapan saja?" Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya dan menemukan matanya dengan onyx Chanyeol "Dengarkan aku Chan, memang pacaran bisa putus kapan saja itu benar, tapi pernikahan tak semudah itu, aku hanya mencintai suamiku itulah perinsip yang telah kupegang selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Cintaku, sayangku hanya untuk suamiku Park Chanyeol dan suamiku ini sangat pintar membuatku tak bisa kemana-mana dengan mengikatku selamanya".

Ucapan tulus yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo terasa menghipnotis seorang Park ia tahu arti mencintai dan ia tahu manisnya hasil yang ia peroleh dengan adanya Kyungsoo disampingnya kini "Kau sesuatu yang paling berharga setelah keluargaku yang aku punya Park Kyungsoo", meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yeoja itu. Baru kali ini Chanyeol merasakan bibr manis seorang Park Kyungsoo, ia merasa tenang saat menciumnya Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu sebisanya karena dia tak ahli dalam hal ini.

Ciuman yang awalnya penuh cinta kini berubah menjadi ciuman panas hingga Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang Chanyeol. Merasa Kyungsoo butuh bernafas dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka "Bbirmu manis sayang, aku menyukainya walaupun ini first kissmu, maaf jika aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga juga padamu malam ini" kyungsoo melotot dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu itu ciuman pertamaku? Dan apa yang akan kau ambil dariku sekarang?" dengan polosnya Kyungsoo bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Park Chanyeol menggila dan mendesak ingin keluar.

Chanyeol mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan memagut bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi namun lama kelamaan perlahan ia memposisikan Kyungsoo berbaring di kasur dan membuka kancing baju Kyungsoo.

GREP! Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol di kancing terakhir "Wae baby?".

"Chan, kau ingin melakukannya?" Chanyeol mengangguk "Wae? Appa dan eomma tidak melarang jika aku ingin berhubungan, asalkan itu denganmu dan bukan dengan yeoja lain" ucapnya "Kau tidak mau?"Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat "A-ani, ha-hanya saja a-aku malu yeol" melihat Kyungsoo yang merona sampai ketelinga membuat Chanyeol tak tahan lagi "Sudahlah aku suamimu chagy" kembali melanjutkan aktuvitasnya dengan desahan-desahan yang mulaimemenuhi kamar pengantin mereka.

.

.end

"Manis itu tak didapatkan dengan cara instant dan mudah, semua butuh pengorbanan dan perjuangan serta usaha yang serius, walaupun jatuh bangun tetaplah mencoba untuk berdiri tegak kembali… saranghae nae anae" –Chanyeol

"Cara yang baik membuahkan hasil yang baik bahkan lebih manis dari yang kita kira.. saranghae nae nampyeon "-Kyungsoo


End file.
